


Car Crash

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl finds you after a car accident





	Car Crash

"You need to stop!" You yell out at your brother, trying to wack his hand away from your sides.

He's sitting in the passenger seat of the truck you've been driving for weeks trying to tickle you. You were arguing over where to go next and he said how you never smile anymore. That didn't amuse you, as there is nothing in this world to smile about. "Oh come on, what about the time Aunt Marie farted at Thanksgiving dinner!" He tried to make you laugh with old memories.

You shake your head "ew, that ruined my appetite! I couldn't look at gravy the same for years!" Although it did make you want to smile, you weren't going to give in that easy, not to your baby brother.

"Fine!" He puts his hands up as if to surrender." But he instead throws his hands to your side, tickling at your stomach. "Come on, let's see it Y/N."

It's only for a few moments but that's all that it takes. You look away to try and get his hand from tickling you and the car rams into something. By the time your eyes are back on the road, the walker you hit is splattered over the windshield. The control of the car is gone and you are swerving across the road. "SHIT!"you holler, trying to recover. Your foot smashes against the break as hard as it can, but it's too late. The car hits the railing on the road and you are turning into the air, flipping upside down. "Hold on!" You yell out to your brother, hoping he actually put his seat belt on this time. "What.. what's goin on?" You ask out loud, your eyes slowly trying to open. "Michael. Michael?" You start to panic when you don't hear him say anything back. You find enough strength to turn your head to the side and see the gruesome sight of blood splattered all over the car, your brother not in the seat next to you. "Michael!?" you yell his name louder, waiting for him to come over to the car and laugh, trying to still get you to smile. Only he doesn't answer, and you only hear the sounds of the car as it falls further a part. You try to get yourself out of the car, but your pinned into your seat. Your car door is smashed into the steering wheel and the passenger door lays flat against the concrete. You manage to get your seat belt off but moving your legs hurts like nothing you've ever felt before, and you've been shot twice. You do your best to remain calm, holding in your cries of pain. No one will hear me but the dead, and you know better then to go out that way. Time passes slowly as you start to go numb through out your body. Michael hasn't said anything and you know deep down that he was no longer on this earth, that you'd soon be together again with your parents. The sun sets and the cold air washes over you. It's too cold to survive the night, and you know there isn't a lot of time left. You take a shallow deep breath, ready to say your last prayers. When you are done, you wait for your eyes to get too heavy to stay open and hum out a song you used to sing often.

"Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior "

"Get ova here! I got somethin'" A voice yells out into your ear.

"Ow" You mumble as it echoes through your brain.

"It's iight, I gotchu." The mans voice returns back.

"Jesus?" you ask. Your eyes open to a burly man, a mole sitting on top of his lip.

He eyes you strangely "he's uh.. uhm, yew know him?" He asks you now.

"Aren't I.. aren't I dead?" you ask back, everything coming back to in bits and pieces.

He shakes his head "not yet darlin', lets get you outta here." He starts to work around you to get you out.


End file.
